fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Wubb Girlz: Wubb Star Tour
Wubb Girlz: Wubb Star Tour was a concert tour by The Wubb Girlz that was held between February and August of 2011. Set List Opening Act: Como La Flor (performed by The Chipmunks and Chipettes) Introduction Sequence: Star shaped Spotlights fly around on stage. Then, the Wubb Girlz appear in silhouette shadows behind a curtain. Afterwards, an announcer says, "Ladies and Gentlemen, the Wubb Girlz!" The curtain drops and the Wubb Girlz are shown as the crowd cheers wildly. Main Set: 1. Sing a Song (feat. Danriella and Panthy) 2. I'll Be There (feat. Yakko Warner) 3. People Change 4. Party Rock Anthem (feat. The Chipmunks, Chipettes, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse and Tigger) 5. Hey Mickey (feat. Minnie Mouse) 6. The Way You Make Me Feel (feat. Yakko, Wakko, and Dot Warner, Minnie Mouse, and Kim Possible) 7. Dance Dance Party (feat. Wubbzy, Widget, Daizy, and Walden) 8. Dancing in the Street (feat. Wubbzy, Widget, Daizy, Kim Possible, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, Babs Bunny, Buster Bunny, Minerva Mink, The Warner Siblings, and Walden) 9. Wubbzy Wiggle (feat. Wubbzy and Daizy) 10. Can You Feel It (Children in Need Version) 11. If I Never Knew You (all the special guests perform with the Wubb Girlz) 12. La La Means I Love You (all the special guests perform with the Wubb Girlz) Note: On the April 26 tour date in San Francisco, right after "Can You Feel It", the Wubb Girlz call up Bessie Higgenbottom to the stage. Then, everyone brings out a big birthday cake with sparkling candles for her and they sing "Happy Birthday". This is because of the anniversary of "The Mighty B!" Tour Dates February 4 & 6: Air Canada Center, Toronto, Ontario, Canada February 11 & 13: First Niagra Center, Buffalo, New York, USA February 18-20: Prudential Center, Newark, New Jersey, USA February 25-27: Radio City Music Hall, New York City, New York, USA March 4-6: Bell Center, Montreal, Quebec, Canada March 11-13: Phillips Arena, Atlanta, Georgia, USA March 18-20: Verizon Center, Washington, DC, USA March 25-27: Neyland Stadium, Knoxville, TN, USA April 2 & 3: American Airlines Center, Dallas, TX, USA April 8-10: Auditorio Nacional, Mexico City, Mexico April 15-17: Staples Center, Los Angeles, California, USA April 22-24, and 26: Honeybee Recreation Center Grounds, San Francisco, California, USA May 6-8: Mackay Stadium, Reno, Nevada, USA. May 13-15: Nationwide Arena, Columbus, Ohio, USA. May 20-22: Cliff Gennarelli Sportsplex, Paramus, New Jersey, USA. May 27-30: Kasschau Memorial Bandshell, Ridgewood, New Jersey, USA. June 3-5: Wildwood Convention Center, Wildwood, New Jersey, USA. June 10-12: Canadian Tire Center, Ottawa, Ontario, Canada June 17-19: Canada's Wonderland Amusement Park, Vaughn, Ontario, Canada July 2-5: TD Garden, Boston, Massachusetts, USA. July 8-11: Kimmel Center, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, USA. July 15-18: Walkerville Theater, Walkerville, Rhode Island, USA. July 28-31: Mohegan Sun Arena, Uncasville, Connecticut, USA. August 5-7: Wuzzlewood Theater, Wuzzlewood, USA. Cancellations February 5 (Toronto) - due to a Toronto Maple Leafs game February 12 (Buffalo) - due to a spotlight seriously injuring a stagehand during rehearsal. The stagehand was taken to the hospital and treated. Security was concerned about safety, so they decided to postpone the show until tomorrow when everything was fixed. The day of that concert was rescheduled to the following day, the 13th. April 1 (Dallas)- due to unknown scheduling issues. The show on that day was moved to April 2. Personnel Main performers Shine: lead vocals Shimmer & Sparkle: secondary vocals Rainbow Dash: guitar Yin: keyboard Yang: drums Master Yo: bass Madame Zabinga: percussion, backup vocals Glitter Ortiz: backup vocals, guitar Michael Ortiz: vocals, keyboards Special guest performers Alvin Seville, Simon Seville, and Theodore Seville (The Chipmunks): vocals Brittany Miller, Jeanette Miller, and Eleanor Miller (The Chipettes): vocals Yakko Warner: vocals, saxophone, percussion Wakko Warner: vocals Dot Warner: vocals Danriella: vocals, keyboard Panthy: vocals, guitar Mickey Mouse: vocals, percussion Minnie Mouse: vocals Tigger: backup vocals Wubbzy: vocals Widget: vocals Daizy: vocals Kim Possible: backup vocals Walden: bass Donald Duck: percussion Daisy Duck: vocals Goofy: vocals Babs Bunny: backup vocals Buster Bunny: backup vocals Minerva Mink:backup vocals Category:Concert Tours Category:Concert Stuff